1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions comprising as an active ingredient one or more berries, leaves, roots, and/or root barks obtained from one or more plant species of the genus Vaccinium, wherein said plant(s) is/are grown under the following conditions:                a. Subject to one or more uninterrupted photoperiod(s) of at least about 18 hours to 24 hours per day for about 60 days during flowering and fruit setting; and        b. Subject to one or more uninterrupted photoperiod(s) of at least about 15 hours per day for about 30 days during fruit ripening and maturity.More particularly, said plant(s) is/are optionally grown at least 7 days past maturity. Further, the compositions of the inventive subject matter optionally may include an additional element comprising an oil from Oncorhynchus species. Further, said compositions may be employed to treat a variety of diseases, disorders, and conditions, as described herein.        
2. Background
There are approximately 90, of approximately 400 species of Vaccinium, that are distributed widely across the Northern Mediterranean, Southern Europe, Central Europe, Northern Europe, North Asia, South Asia, Central Asia, and East Asia. This includes approximately 50 species native to North America. Bilberry, blueberry, huckleberry, cranberry, and lingonberry fruits of the Vaccinium genus are a rich source of anthocyanosides, a group of red to blue plant pigments, which exist as condensed products, glycosides, of anthocyanins, known as anthocyanidins, combined usually with sugar(s) such as glucose, arabinose, and galactose.
Oxidative stress is an imbalance between oxidants and antioxidants in favor of the former, resulting in oxidative damage to molecules such as DNA, lipids, and proteins. In humans, free radicals are produced by metabolic processes, cigarette smoke, photochemical smog, pesticides, and drugs, among others. The consumption of antioxidant-rich fruits and vegetables has been associated with lower incidence and lower mortality rates of all common cancers. Further, epidemiological data, human clinical trials, and animal studies suggest that dietary antioxidants and diets rich in vegetables and fruits decrease cardiovascular disease and increase longevity. A number of studies have shown that mortality from coronary heart disease is inversely correlated with intake of substances found in certain fruits. Experts have suggested that a recommended minimum daily requirement for dietary antioxidants be established.
Some of the components present within Vaccinium are expected to have multiple health benefits. V. myrtillus scores highest among 50 fruits and vegetables in its ability to defuse damaging oxygen free radicals in the ORAC assay. ORAC analysis of commercial blueberry varieties and less common wild species from the United States and Canada has shown that consumption of one-half cup, 72.5 g, of blueberries per day increases ORAC intake by 1-3.2 mmol, depending upon the blueberry variety and maturity, making a small contribution to a healthy diet for normal individuals.
The antioxidant capacity of blueberries varies considerably. European bilberry has been reported to have the highest anthocyanin content of Vaccinium species, 300-698 mg anthocyanin/100 g. The total antioxidant capacity, measured as ORAC, ranges from a low of 13.9 to 44.6 mmol TE/g fresh berries in the acetonitrile extracts of the different cultivars of blueberries.
Applicant has surprisingly found that, on a fresh weight basis, Alaskan Vaccinium species have the highest antioxidant capacity of all Vaccinium berries tested to date, including European bilberry. Further, the Alaskan Vaccinium preparation provided in the inventive subject matter, ORAC values observed are, across the board with various radicals, unprecedented and unexpected. Applicant has found that, under the growing conditions specified in detail below, Vaccinium species produce an unexpectedly high level of the metabolites producing the observed ORAC, anthocyanin, proanthocyanidin, and phenolic content.
Unlike other berries, the extremely high content of anthocyanins and polyphenols in high latitude berries, exemplified by Alaskan berries allows unique formulation as a dehydrated whole food, compared to others that require extraction to concentrate beneficial molecules. The berries of the inventive subject matter provide a meaningful dose after only a mild refractance window drying step, without any additional processing or extraction. In the inventive compositions, all of the substances are retained in essentially natural ratios. As a base for product formulation, dehydrated Vaccinium rich in hydrophilic antioxidants is enhanced with oils from, for example, Oncorhynchus (salmon) species, that naturally contain lipophilic Vitamin E and other substances, including carotenoids, such as astaxanthin, and omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids.
These factors are expected to make high latitude berries, exemplified by Alaskan berries a previously unrecognized, preferred substance for an antioxidant nutraceutical supplement. A product formulated by the inventive methods is expected to retain its preferred whole food composition, and receive less restrictive regulatory status.